


Night SURFING

by NatsuoftheDawn



Series: Oh Master, My Master [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asterios is still a good boy and should be told, Fluff, Gen, Grailing, Insomnia, Platonic Confessions, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Sad with a Happy Ending, Spoilers for Shinjuku Pseudo-Singularity, we can have a little canon divergance as a treat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsuoftheDawn/pseuds/NatsuoftheDawn
Summary: As she stared down the Avenger, her body began to clam up at the aspect of inevitable death. To think it’s been just under three months since she saved the world and already she’s throwing herself in front of certain doom once again.(A continuation of Ebb and Flow of the Sea, but can be read as is)(Spoilers for the Shinjuku Pseudo-Singularity.)
Relationships: Asterios | Berserker & Fujimaru Ritsuka
Series: Oh Master, My Master [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1157513
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Night SURFING

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PallanMinerva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PallanMinerva/gifts).



> Alright so I initially almost posted this at 5 AM in a sleep-deprived haze but I'm so glad I put it off now that I had some actual sleep lol I sounded like a dick in the initial a/n ~~I say at 3 AM the next day~~
> 
> I thought I would get this out earlier because quarantine = more time to create, ya know? That, my friend, is the devil talking.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy part 1 of another two-parter for best berserker. I couldn't think of a more meaningful title as I did with Ebb and Flow of the Sea, so I decided to title it after the dorohedoro 2nd ED. ~~It's not I got Ebb and Flow from Nagi no Asukara no sir~~ I'll probably change the summary too when I got the proper brain cells to fully sell the story.

The bright lights of Shinjuku have thrown Ritsuka’s circadian rhythm into a loop. It wasn’t really a new bane to her as there were times in the previous singularities when she was supposed to be sleeping as opposed to moving strategically into the night. That, however, was because if she didn’t keep moving then the enemy would have an advantage in battle. This...is different. She didn’t have to race against time now, not to mention she didn’t have Mash by her side. 

Instead, she’s huddled up in an unkempt basement of an abandoned fast-food place with two women that were her enemies at one point, someone who’s essentially her father, and Sherlock goddamn Holmes. Also a dog...for some reason. How in the world can she sleep like this?

Stuffing her face in Cavall II’s fur didn’t bring any satisfaction or melatonin to the redhead. The rocks in Camelot were more comfortable than this, she grumbled internally. Her canine companion-slash-pillow has sensed her discomfort, and rather than doing anything about it he instead jumped off to find the dark Saber. Ritsuka sighed before pushing herself upright. 

It’s really no use trying to sleep tonight, it seems. If she gets kidnapped by yet another servant that hasn’t made themselves known up until this point, then so be it. Either way, she could really use some air to clear her head for what’s to come in a pseudo-singularity like this. 

The redhead let out a sigh of relief as the cool air greets her. The sky doesn’t give any clue about what time it is, just that it was dark and the tall buildings serve as the stars. The street that the safe home is located on is void of any life Ritsuka can recall from her few trips to Shinjuku except…

“Ma...ster?”

One of her longest companions sat listlessly outside the building. His huge form was definitely not fitting the interior of the home. It was a good thing there weren’t any vehicles at all, else they wouldn’t have space on this tiny street to drive around the hulking mass that is Asterios.

Ritsuka couldn’t help but smile. “Hey, Asterios. See anything interesting?” 

“It’s...bright, quiet.” He replies softly, breaking away from looking at a lamplight across from him to look at her. “...Night...mare?” 

She shakes her head. ”Weirdly enough, no.” She cocks her head to the side innocently. “How about you? How are you holding up?”

The berserker thought about it for a moment. How is he holding up? 

“...I’m ok...ay. Nothing...exciting.” He answered. It’s true, nothing suspicious had happened despite such a big city with buildings taller than him filled with a whole bunch of characters out to get his Master. Perhaps the enemy is sleeping too. While he was thinking, Ritsuka took the time to climb on his lap and play with his fluffy hair. It was a routine the two of them found themselves doing in between missions. 

Ritsuka, mid-braid making, nodded along at his answer. “Well, no news is good news and whatnot.” She said, focused on the braiding. She mentally scolded herself for not bringing a brush along. Maybe she can swipe one in an abandoned store during a skirmish. She couldn’t help but let her imagination wander as she fantasizes about finding hair ties as well. Those thugs are going to wet themselves seeing a hulking mass barreling towards them with the most sophisticated hairstyle she could make. 

Her half-minded giggle caught the attention of her companion, blood-red irises glancing down at her. The redhead’s smile grew wider as she caught his curious eyes. “Just thinking about tomorrow, big guy.” She replied with a gentle pat on his shoulder. “I wonder if it’s best to clear out the small fry first so they don’t get in the way before we hunt down that Rider...Ugh, what if that emo Emiya shows up…Wait, _Emoya_. Heh...” What started off as an actual question turned into a spiral of senseless ramblings as her body subconsciously leans into Asterios’s giant frame. 

This gentle giant doubles as an excellent heater, making it easy for her to unintentionally fall asleep on him as she did in the past multiple times. He waited with bated breath until he could hear the telltale signs of her soft snoring. She’ll catch a cold if she stays here, but the scary ladies inside will cause a commotion loud enough to wake her up. 

“...” Asterios adjusted his master so she wouldn’t be completely sore when she woke up. With the help of some other servants, he managed to find a way to temporarily remove the harmful spikes that donned his body so his master doesn’t accidentally hurt herself. He’d have to thank those who were willing to help him for being so patient with him…

He looks up at the night sky. He couldn’t make out the stars through the street lamps and the urban glow radiating off those ‘skyscrapers’ Ritsuka mentioned to him. The abundance of mana radiating inside him prevented him from joining his Master in the dream world. In fact, he’s raring to mow down anyone that gets in his way at any time! Although, it’s not his call to do something so recklessly...not to mention Euryale back home will get mad if she finds out. 

The gentle giant looked back down to his red-haired master. Very gently, he uses one of his huge fingers to push away a loose strand that was threatening to tickle Ritsuka’s nose. They’ve done this routine a hundred times, and yet the Berserker always feared that he’ll accidentally crush her without warning. All he can do now is be alone with his thoughts and wait for her to wake up. 

“...I wonder...what Master’s dre...aming…”

~

_“Here, for you!”_

_Asterios stared down at the object in Ritsuka’s hands. He never saw such a determined look on her before and yet her smile seems to shine brighter than the Holy Grail she’s holding._

_The minotaur pointed to himself “...Me?”_

_“Yes, you.” Ritsuka pushes the grail up towards him, practically on her toes at this point. “Who else would I give this to?”_

_Asterios couldn’t help but stare blankly at her, unable to express his feelings in a comprehensible way. The Holy Grail, the magical artifact his Master had scoured the world seven times and then some, was being handed to someone like him? This is...What is this feeling resonating inside him?_

_Ritsuka, on the other hand, can easily read the confused look on his face. “You’ve been through so much with me and haven’t complained at all when I take you somewhere new. Now that the apocalypse has essentially been canceled, I’ve been trying to think about how I could thank you after...well, everything.” She declared. “Asterios, please accept this grail as a token of my appreciation and admiration!” Thankfully the cup of the grail was angled at the perfect position to hide the fact that the young master is blinking away the tears from what was essentially a confession. There was nothing romantic behind it, but the intensity of it all almost makes her legs shake...or maybe it’s the strain from being on her tippy toes finally kicking in._

_She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. Its tempo keeps escalating to a new high with each passing second of silence. In the depths of her mind at the time, it knew he’d decline. She knew this was a bad idea. She should’ve ahead to Romani’s advice and warm him up to the-_

_“O...kay.” Eh? Did she...hear that right?_

_Hands twice the size of hers coaxed the relic out of her hands and into his own. Black scleras highlighting those bright red irises peek over the cup of the grail. He opened his mouth to say something before slowly closing it. He wanted to say something, she knew that. It’s just whatever he’s trying to say is making her feel even more nervous._

_“...Thank you…” He stated, eyes shly diverting away. “For...this. Every...thing. I...I’m happy...to be sum...moned...to a...Master like...you.”_

_She remembered those exact words finally destroying the dam she mentally built before this. Tears finally streaked her face before she could process the wet feeling on her cheeks. It’s too late to cover up the fact that she’s crying since Asterios is looking down at her with such a concerned look._

_“Ma...ster?”_

_“I’m okay, big guy. I’m just...I’m just so happy right now.” Was all she could blubber out before closing the distance with a loving hug around his frame. It doesn’t take long for him to return the favor._

_Ritsuka never had such fond memories before Chaldea. This one will forever be etched into her mind for years to come. This intense feeling of love and trust at that moment...that’ll never go away._

**Author's Note:**

> Moral of the story: If the cuddling the most fluffy berserker formula ain't broke, don't fix it.
> 
> This fic is being gifted to Pallan Minerva, author of _The Saga of Shirou's Summons_ and an irl friend of mine, because he laid down the solid foundations and gave me a clear direction of where to go for this story. Without him, it would've been a half baked WIP for a long time lol. He's a pretty cool guy and an amazing writer, go read his stuff. 
> 
> Also, a big shoutout to HolyGrailWarGM who gifted me their lovely contribution to the Asterios love pile with their latest fic of the fantastic _Dreams of a Grand Order_ series. Go read their stuff too, it's amazing!
> 
> I already started on the second part, but I'm just so excited to show what I have in store. What could possibly be waiting for Ritsuka and Asterios in Shinjuku? Angst? A happy ending? A plot twist too sophisticated and locked away in the mechanisms of my mind? Who knows? I don't!
> 
> Regardless, please stay tuned for whenever that drops. Lemme know in the comments what you think, I'm starving for feedback.
> 
> As always my Tumblr is agent-yolk, but my writing blog is agent-yolk-writes. If you want to send me something in my inbox, I highly recommend dropping it on my writing blog ~~it gets so lonely there~~
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
